I Can't Cook
by valele
Summary: Sequel to Inspiring You. Shane decides to cook Mitchie dinner, except for the fact that he can't cook at all. Smitchie one-shot, lots of fluff.


So here I was, wondering what to write next, when it hit me

**So here I was, wondering what to write next, when it hit me! Another part to my somewhat successful 'I' series! If you don't know what that is, it's all the stories I've written whose title starts with an I, meaning Incredible, I Found You, It's Hard and Inspiring You. This is the next installment of the 'I' series, and it takes place about a year after I Found You. Okay? Okay. Let's go!**

**I Can't Cook**

"Dude, isn't your anniversary with Mitchie coming up?" asked Nate while strumming on the guitar.

Shane nodded thoughtfully. "I don't know what to get her, though."

Jason looked up from where he was watching TV, and suggested: "Why don't you make her dinner?"

Nate looked horrified, and tried to stop Jason before he could encourage Shane more, but it was too late. They all knew Shane couldn't cook, but once he got an idea, he wasn't going to give up on it.

"I like the idea, Mitchie would love it! I can see it now, I'd cook her dinner, and set the table with candles and wine glasses and all that fancy stuff," he said enthusiastically. Nate hung his head in defeat and let them plan this magical evening for Mitchie. _Man, I should've stopped them. Poor Mitchie,_ he thought.

A couple of days later, Shane and Mitchie were hanging out at the guys' apartment while Nate and Caitlyn went out for some coffee or something.

"Hey, Mitch?" asked Shane, looking at her while she read a book.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, not really paying attention. Shane grabbed the book from her hands gently, and although she was reluctant to let go, she obliged because it seemed that whatever he wanted to talk about was important.

"You know what's happening in three days?" Shane asked, looking at her expectantly.

"What's that?" she asked distractedly, while playing with his hair.

"It's our anniversary! You know, one year since we first started dating?" Shane nudged her with his shoulder as he said this.

"Oh, pfft, I knew that!" she said. He laughed at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Well, what do you wanna do? I already know what I'm getting you."

"Well, I was thinking I'd like to cook you dinner," he said. She looked up at him, surprised he'd suggest it.

No matter how much Mitchie tried to convince him otherwise, Shane had decided he was making dinner for her. And when Shane Gray makes up his mind, they're not changing it.

The day of their anniversary, Shane was struggling to figure out the recipe he'd gotten from Mitchie's mom. He was making some Spanish food he couldn't even pronounce that was Mitchie's favorite.

_Damn,_ he thought. _I should've told Nate to stay and help me._ Trying to be as positive as he could, he continued reading the recipe and somewhat making the dish.

_Who knew cooking was so hard?_ He thought while he mixed the ingredients in the bowl.

A few hours and several attempts at cooking later, Shane proudly set down a plate in front of Mitchie.

"Look at how beautiful that is," he said, looking at the mess Mitchie assumed was dinner.

"It is," Mitchie said with a grimace. "It's a work of art, babe."

Mitchie waited for Shane to sit down and start eating. Truth is, she didn't even want to come close to whatever he had cooked up for her, but the gesture was so sweet, she didn't want him to think she didn't like it.

Shane sat down after pouring their drinks, and under Mitchie's attentive watch, took a bite of the dish he created. She continued watching as she saw his face go through a varying range of expressions, from surprised, to disgusted, to horrified.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed after spitting out whatever he'd gotten into his mouth. "I made this? I wanted you to eat this?!"

Mitchie nodded slightly. "I love that you wanted to do something so sweet, Shane, but you can't cook at all."

She stifled a laugh as he was still dealing with the shock of learning how bad his creation was. "I'm so sorry, Mitch. I can't cook!"

She shook her head and gave him an encouraging smile. "You really can't."

He stood up and walked into the kitchen, where he grabbed some left over pizza and put it in the microwave. "How does reheated pizza sound to you?"

"Sounds delicious!" she said, walking into the kitchen. "Especially compared to what you almost just made me eat."

"Hey! That's not nice," he pouted playfully while putting the pizza on plates. He left them on the counter and walked over to Mitchie, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around. She laughed with him, then kissed his cheek lightly.

"You know what?" he said, as he kissed her neck softly.

"Hmm?" she answered, playing with his hair.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." Mitchie smirked at this and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed her again, bringing her closer to him, holding her as tightly as he could.

Mitchie deepened the kiss and shivered as she felt Shane nibbling her lip. She broke apart, and while he played with her hair, she kissed his neck and bit down gently on it.

Shane pulled away and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch in the living room. "I thought we'd be more comfortable here," he said with a smirk.

Mitchie nodded and kissed him eagerly, looking forward to kissing him more. "You know, for someone who can't cook to save his life, you're very talented in other areas."

He smiled at her comment and kissed her again. She kissed him back gladly, and decided that next year, he could just kiss her for his anniversary present.


End file.
